Ceguera de un dios luchador
by EadlGets14
Summary: corta una historia es, guste espero les... hahaha Es una historia corta, espero les guste Ryuto/Kitsukawa... pero Berserker ni Shogo Kitsukawa aparecen en la lista de personajes así que lo pongo aquí


En la guarida de Ragnarok un joven rubio y musculoso observaba la luna llena mientras mascaba chicle. Llevaba varias horas en esa extraña conducta. Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a la asociación Shimpaku, que para él no es más que un patético grupo, los únicos oponentes dignos de aquel mal llamado grupo eran los guerreros del Ragnarok que ahora eran miembros de esa asociación. La obsesión de su líder, Odin, por ese estúpido de Kenichi hacia hervir la sangre del rubio. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia del pelimorado.

_O: ¿En qué piensas Berserker?_

_B: cosas sin importancia_

_O: pues no pareciera, llevas horas pensativo. _

_B: pues sí, trato de entender tu obsesión por Shimpaku_

_O: es cuestión de poder, no podemos permitir que nadie se oponga a Ragnarok_

_B: esa es tu excusa, pero ambos sabemos bien que hay otra razón o ¿me equivoco?_

_O: no sé de qué hablas, mi único objetivo es ser el más fuerte de todos_

_B: claro que no, hay muchas otras bandas que adquieren poder, sin embargo no gastas tanto tiempo ni esfuerzo en ello_

_O: ninguna es tan fuerte como Shimpaku_

_B: no tendrá nada que ver con el tal Kenichi, ¿verdad?_

_O: _(acomodándose los lentes) _por supuesto que no, en nuestros encuentros me di cuenta que jamás llegará a mi nivel_

_B: y aun así sigues obsesionado con él, jajaja no me digas que te gusta Kenichi_

_O: _(sonrojándose) _por supuesto que no, como crees que me puede gustar una basura como él, además es un hombre como yo._

_B: bien, si no quieres decirme la razón de tu obsesión por ese seudogrupo no me dejas otra opción, Odín_

_O: de que hablas Berserker_

_B: dejaré el Ragnarok_

_O: y por qué decidiste algo tan estúpido, creí que eras más inteligente que eso_

_B: el único que puede llevar a cabo el castigo por abandonar el Ragnarok eres tú, así que por que no empiezas_

Acomodando sus lentes, el pelimorado lanza una feroz patada que impacta directamente al rubio, lanzándolo varios metros de allí. Odín sigue a Berserker e intercepta su caída con otra patada que lo manda a volar, en medio del aire el primer puño lanza una incontenible ráfaga de patadas. Pero extrañamente el rubio, segundo puño del Ragnarok, no hacía nada para atacar o defenderse. Odín empezó a analizar la situación, ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Acaso estaba esperando la explosión de adrenalina? ¿Por qué quería renunciar al Ragnarok?

_ B: eso es todo lo que tienes._

_O: así que estas vivo, como no te movías pensé que mi primera patada te había matado_

_B: eso había sido una patada… pensé que espantabas una mosca sobre mi_

Nuevamente Odín lanza un feroz ataque contra el rubio con patadas, puñetazos y cabezazos pero Berserker seguía sin mover ni un musculo. Parecía que realmente tenia bien pensado lo de abandonar Ragnarok, su castigo era insignificante así que siempre pudo abandonar la organización, pero por que justo ahora, a las puestas de la batalla más importante.

_O: ¿por qué abandonas el Ragnarok? _

_B: dejo de ser divertido para mí_

_O: bien, creo que tu castigo por desertar está completo_

_B: me alegra, no estaba seguro de soportarlo por mucho más tiempo_

_O: ¿Por qué no atacaste?_

_B: no te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?_

_O: ¿de qué?_

_B: no es nada importante, pero has mejorado mucho. Kenichi jamás estará a tu nivel Odín, deja esta lucha sin sentido_

_O: no puedo, hice una promesa_

_B: si, cuando niños… hay algo más que ocultas y lo sé. Si no confías en mí no hay problema, me largo de este sitio tan aburrido_

_O: Kenichi me venció cuando éramos niños, quiero vengarme de él. Jamás le perdonaré por ser más fuerte cuando niños_

_B: y esa es la razón de que te obsesione tanto derrotar a ese insecto_

_O: patético, ¿no crees?_

_B: quizás, pero si es lo que quieres… yo te ayudare a recuperar tu orgullo._

_O: no ibas a abandonar al Ragnarok_

_B: no sé de qué rayos me estás hablando_

_O: muchas gracias, Berserker, pero no tienes por qué ayudarme_

_B: IDIOTA, ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO OBVIO_

_O: ¿a qué te refieres?_

_B: … la única razón para unirme y mantenerme en este grupo tan aburrido eres tú _

_O: ¿yo? ¿Por qué?_

_B: Porque me gustas, es por eso que te ayudare a recuperar tu orgullo, y seguiré fiel a ti a pesar de los intentos de manipular de Loki_

_O: Berserker, no tenía idea…_

_B: pues sí, Loki desde hace tiempo ha estado manipulando a los puños para llegar a ser un nuevo Ragnarok. Es bastante obvio, no sé cómo no te diste cuenta antes_

_O: no hablo de eso, idiota. No sabía de tus sentimientos por mí. Por eso te molesta tanto que me obsesione con Shimpaku_

_B: no te preocupes por tonterías, ya encontraré otro uke._

_O: te lo prohíbo_

_B: ¿Por qué? _

_O: no sé si llegue a quererte como tú a mí, pero me gustaría internarlo con la condición de que me ayudes a ser más fuerte._

_B: acepto tus términos, Ryuto._


End file.
